


Deburonpa - Chiaki Nanami 1

by Yandedoki_SOX



Series: Deburonpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, immobile, obese, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: The start of a new series! I liked a lot of the gals from DR2, so we'll see where this goes! I'll either do a continuation of this one or the start of an Ibuki one for the next upload of this series. All characters in this story belong to their rightful owners.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Deburonpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Deburonpa - Chiaki Nanami 1

**The following is a fanfiction featuring characters from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair! Yes I say “Super High School Level” instead of “Ultimate”, it sounds cooler. All characters depicted are 18+! What’s the ethics on virtual people from a virtual medium inside another virtual medium themselves, presented in yet another virtual medium?**

_ Ding dong, bing bong... _

“Ahem! Hope's Peak Academy’s School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make... Gooooood morning, everyone! Looks like today is gonna be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, let’s show some enthusiasm and make sure to give it our all today!”

Almost as if a spell were lifted, I woke up from my bed to the same announcement that Usami makes every single morning. At first, it seemed kinda needless and overbearing, but it’s been about a month since me and 15 other students from Hope's Peak Academy arrived at Jabberwock Island and I can definitely tell that some people needed it. We were told by our teacher Usami that we could leave the island either after 50 days or when we collected all "Hope Shards". We'd apparently get those by hanging out with other people. Although, we were basically living an endless summer vacation here. There was a theme park, a pool, beaches, supermarket, and any essential facilities like a hospital. Each student had their own cottage, an infinite supply of food, and the only real rules were to just behave as any acceptable person would. After getting changed into my usual attire, I open the door, ready to tackle the day and any challenge that may com-

“Ahh!”

_ CRASH _

I fell back into my room, colliding with something massive and soft. Before I knew it, I fell to the ground and it felt as if a boulder had landed on me.

“So..heavy…”

“Zzz...ah. Hajime, what happened?”

The moment I heard that sleepy, gentle voice, I knew what was going on. The “boulder” atop of me got up and pulled her cat-like hood over her head out of embarrassment.

“D-don’t worry about it Chiaki. I just think we didn’t see each other.” Before me was the Super High School Level Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. Her flushed cheeks were the same shade as her short, pale pink hair. A white dress shirt clung to her bloated body tightly, joined by an equally tight navy hoodie that long has been unable to close due to her gut surging outwards. A pink ribbon hung from her tight collar that dug deeply into her neck flab. Her pink skirt did the same to the bottom half of her stomach, making it look like she had a double belly. Her tree trunk legs were crammed into black stockings like a thanksgiving turkey full of stuffing. Lastly was a pink cat backpack that dug deep into her lard-ringed arms and a pin in her hair that was the ship from Galaga.

She usually doesn’t come out of her room too often, just plays games and snacks, and it shows. She’s almost as wide as she is tall, honestly giving that Byakuya guy a run for his money. I'm surprised I didn’t hear her waddling to my cottage from outside.

"So Chiaki, what brings you here?”

Before I knew it, she started to play some handheld game she had in her backpack, but still kept with the conversation.

“I’ve just been thinking about what Usami said about collecting Hope Shards by spending time with people." Her half-lidded eyes quickly darted across the screen, concentration and dimples visible on her face. "Did you want to go get breakfast at the restaurant together? That sounds like fun...I think.”

Right, and she always sounds so unsure too. Even if it was the start of the day, to think the first time she’d hang out with someone would involve food.

“Sure, I was headed there anyway for some breakfat-uh, I mean breakfast!”

What the hell was that? I don’t usually let things slip up…

“Mmh.” She simply grunted and smiled before heading over. At least she didn’t realize, or didn’t say anything. After stepping out and feeling the bright sun pour down upon us, I could only think of one thing: Man is Chiaki slow. It took us almost 5 minutes to exit my cottage, walk across the patio pool area, and up the steps to the restaurant. I get she’s big, but she also didn’t take her eyes off her game for one second. The folds of her legs rippled like waves on a beach with every step we took. After finally arriving on the rooftop restaurant, there was a spread that Teru had probably set up. Hopefully he went elsewhere by now to ogle someone, last thing I want is him coming in and making comments about splitting Chiaki like a roasted pig or wanting my sausage.

I sat across from Chiaki, who had taken one of the new benches to sit on. After a few too many broken chairs, I imagine that this was either a courtesy or plea from Hope’s Peak Academy. The bench still squeaked loudly when her mass had impacted with it, even sagging a bit, but the almost 700 lb student didn’t seem to pay it any mind. We also had to set up three of the smaller tables next to each other for her equally large platter that was piled high with greasy breakfast meats along with pancakes, waffles, and french toast. Beside all of this were two comically large jugs. One full of maple syrup, and the other some kind of milkshake. Finally, 4 sticks of butter that likely would melt the moment they were put on the steaming hot meal. No wonder the girls here have gotten so heavy, and she was no exception. If anything, she was the epitome of all of the change most of the girls here underwent. Because there was some extra table space, I decided to sit next to her instead of across. After I set my plate next to hers, it looked comically small. The timid girl had put her handheld away in her backpack, put her hands together, and bowed.

“Thanks for the meal.”

Well, at least she had manners. Up until the point where she started eating, at least. Two of the sticks of butter were viciously sliced and the tabs were put in between every individual pancake, waffle, and slice of french toast. While waiting for these to melt, the jug of syrup was poured over every last item on her plate. The best I could do was just try and focus on my own meal, but after seeing this, I don’t know how I could still have an appetite! Trying to keep to myself, I start taking small bites of my omurice and dip them in some ketchup. Averting my gaze only lasted so long, as I overheard Chiaki moaning. She had wrapped sausage links in bacon, then put that between a slice of french toast while everything was drowned in syrup. She started chomping away at what could only be described as a cholesterol bomb. I officially lost my appetite upon seeing such a grotesque display…

“Mmf...Hajime... _ gulp _ Did you need something? You keep looking over at me...I think.”

Crap! Have I really been staring at her this entire time? I didn’t even think she’d notice judging from how she was eyeing her food!   
  
“A-ah, well you see I…” Quick, think of something! Not a lie, she’ll probably see right through that! Anything but that! “I was wondering if you...needed help!”

Good! Alright, draw the conversation to try and talk about helping her stop being a shut-in and-

“Oh, thanks for offering, my arms were getting a little tired.” She emphasized this by shaking one, her blubber jiggling as it hung down like a drape. No, that’s wrong! I didn’t mean that at all! “I’m actually really happy you asked, between games and food, I guess I don’t realize just how little time I spend doing things outside of that. But, if I can eat while hanging out with you, then that’s a step forward!..probably.”

Am I actually gonna do this? Well, if it steers her away from being such a shut-in, even gradually, I’ll take what I can get! I nod my head and...there’s still so much food left! How are her arms tired if she’s only just started? Even so, I pick up one of the cholesterol bombs. Jeez, this thing is so dense I have to hold it with both hands! Guess that answers my question, then. Chiaki chomps down on the collaboration of flavors and makes a face of pure bliss, with a bit of syrup rolling down from her mouth.

  
“Ah, lemme get tha-”   
  
Her tongue immediately laps it up, and she opens her mouth once more. How is she eating something like this so fast? Each one of these things is like a whole meal! Still, I bring the rest of it to her awaiting maw, 3 chins pressed underneath of it. The rest of the food goes down in 3 chews, and then she looks at me expectantly. The time for panic and disbelief has passed, if I just keep dawdling here it’ll only prove to make the situation more difficult. Besides, she kinda reminds me of a docile animal when she’s like this.

We continue the back and forth of her chewing and me delivering more of the cholesterol bombs to her mouth until any trace of a meal is gone from her plate. She even ended up licking it clean of any syrup. I suppose it wasn’t the worst way to spend my morning, but definitely the oddest. Chiaki pats the side of her stuffed gut that’s threatening to swallow the table like it was another meal and lets out a small belch.

“ _ urrrrp _ ...Ah, excuse me.” She can excuse herself all she wants, but that satisfied look doesn’t really make it seem genuine. “Mmh, Hajime  _ pant _ I feel so full, I don’t think I could reach across the table… _ pant _ ” A longing look on her face directs its attention to the jug full of milkshake at the other side of the table.

“Of course, let me get that for you.”   
  
Sure enough, the jug was heavy as the strawberry flavored dairy product sloshed around inside. Still, it’d be even heavier for her, so I guess it’s up to me again. I remove the cap of the jug and press it up to her mouth.

“O-oh, you wanted to do this?” Chiaki’s flabby face turned pink when I presented it to her. “I was just gonna have you pour me a cup, but…omf.” Her lips wrapped around the open jug, and I started to tip it gently.

She just...wanted a cup. What the hell is wrong with me today? Still, she didn’t object much, if at all really. Her audible gulps fill the restaurant and I can see the already-straining buttons on her white shirt strain further every time she swallows, pale flesh visible in the gaps between them. I feel something thud against my back, but I really don’t have time for whatever someone else needs. The jug is only halfway empty when buttons start popping off, and Chiaki’s pace quickens. The flab from her stomach starts pouring out from her shirt and each button comes after the last. It finally culminates with the latch on her skirt breaking which the lower half of her stomach was hidden behind. A small squeak escaped her throat while her belly filled her lap and threatened to cover her knees as well.

Tiny moans followed after and her nose is doing its best job to do all the breathing with her mouth working in overdrive. Even when her stomach has taken up so much space, she still kept swallowing. I feel a force push me closer to Chiaki and my body is soon pressed against her. She’s so soft, softer than the bed in my cottage! This force keeps getting heavier as time goes on, and that’s when I realized it. The thing that pressed against my back was Chiaki’s doughy hand pushing me down onto her. I tipped the jug a little higher up and finally, it was completely emptied. I tossed it to the side and buried my face onto the shut-in’s distended gut. It hung past her knees and was tight, unlike the squishiness of the rest of her body. Her arm pulled me in close to the side of it, and I could feel how warm she was.

“ _ haaah...haaah... _ Hajimeee...mm... _ urrrrrp _ . I need...ngh..”

I took my face from out between the folds of her arms and saw that she was pointing to the two sticks of butter left on the table.

“A-are you sure? You sound really out of it, Chiaki.”   
  
“I wanna...make sure I can hang out with you and eat...definitely!”

Knowing an affirmation from her is rare, I leave the comfortable clutches of Chiaki’s body and go grab the butter.

“Er, wait. There’s nothing left for me to put this one, what should I-”   
  
As I look to turn at her for an answer, her mouth is already wide open again.

"Ahhh..haahhh…"

“Oh, I see.” Is all I can manage to say as my body goes on autopilot to deliver the glutted girl the final part of her feast. Butter? Just, plain, alone? I mean, I know she’s fat but…

Before I can finish that thought, I’m already taking the stick off the plate and sliding it past her lips. It goes in easily, and I can even feel her tongue prod against it for a bit before chomping down.

“Mmmhhh...Hahjime...ish sho good…:

My composure completely breaks upon seeing the look of pure bliss on Chiaki’s face. I stuffed the rest of the first stick into her mouth while pressing my body up against hers again. She's so warm and comfy, I don't ever wanna let go again! My hand starts caressing her gut in circles. My other hand grabs the last stick of butter, and I look up at her.

"Come on, Chiaki. Say 'ahhh'."

" _ urrp _ ...ahhhhh"

The entire stick of butter fits in her mouth, almost seamlessly. Her massive flabby cheeks hide any bulging food from huge mouthfuls. At last, the final part of breakfast was gone, and all that-

_ crrrrrrk...CRASH _

For the second time today, Chiaki and I had fallen, this time just by sitting. The bench had apparently collapsed under all her weight, and I went down with her. Her stomach had jiggled intensely despite her stuffed state, but not as much as her pink panty-clad butt which was completely exposed due to her broken skirt. She turned to me while trying to calm her shaking body.

"Are you alright, Hajime?"

I brushed myself off, and honestly, I was fine. Not even a scratch!

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think you broke my fall if anything. You?"

"Mhm. Good thing I had my shield up, or I'd have lost all my rings!" The tub of lard gave me an innocent smile that not even the pounds of fat on her face could suppress. If she can make references like that, then there’s no doubt she’s okay.

"How about we go somewhere else where people won't freak about you being half-naked or ask what happened to the bench? Maybe you can show me some games back at your cottage."

With that, her face lit up even brighter and she was up in no time (with my help and an extra minute or so). We slowly headed over to play some games in hopes of learning about each other, but if only we knew the despair that awaited us...that being the size of her doorway.


End file.
